Blood omen
by ultamite nineball
Summary: a different story from the depths of my mind when a young half bloods friends father is brutally murdered he travels far to get revenge for her while also learning of a great power he never knew he had and an unknown lineage review
1. Chapter 1

Blood omen 

Prologue

Beginnings

I am what am known as a rouase a path of my ancestors for generations. we are protectors we are also half vermin we help those with the powers given to us by the almighty centuries ago in a land of depression .with theses unnatural powers we thought we could do any thing but we were wrong about a seven hundred years ago vulpiz became angered with our changes with ourselves thinking that all of us should be evil so he cursed my family for every other generation of my family to be imbedded with the evil disease known as the blood omen a disease that makes the diseased when angry bleed from the eyes and kill every thing in sight…………..this is my story

I am zain


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is chapter 1 flame all you want

Blood omen

Chapter 1

The dream

Far in the depths of his mind young zain was having a nightmare………..running keep on running zain you will make us free you will destroy all theses pathetic mortals and you will not escape your fate hahahahahaha ………zain arouse with a start and a scream he had ben having this dream for weeks and his fur was stained with sweat but other then that he had awesome gold black eyes that always seemed distant like he was somewhere else and his fur was a blackish brown color his father Caspian once again walked into his sons room he had snow white fur and eyes like pieces of ice which fit him perfectly being able to move water ice with his powers it was also evident zain got his features form his mother ughhh zain the dream again is it how many times must I wake up he said with a grin yes dad it was the dream AGAIN huh I would guess that other then when you have that dream you never scream ever yeah you are right I guess sighed zain but WHY do I keep having them I cant answer that for you son you'll have to do it on your own aghhhhh what does this dream mean


	3. Chapter 3

Blood omen chapter three

The escape

Hello if I am messing up please tell me what I am messing up and I will work to fix it thank you.

Zain stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes before realizing he had to meet up with Nakia today. He never really knew why he was her friend she was always telling him what to do or what he was doing wrong. But then again she had always been by his side she never left him when he was in trouble when they were kids and always took the blame she was loyal and even though she contradicted him constantly she was his best friend nonetheless. He told his father where he was going and set out to her home when he got there he was greeted by screaming and arguing and saw nakia storm out of her home then she leered at him u sure took your sweet ass time didn't ya oh great she's in a good mood he thought to himself well I forgot you always forget your such a dumbass. Fought with your dad again he said sympathetically yea she sighed he just doesn't understand me she said well not even I can understand you he said with a smirk and she punched him none too lightly on the shoulder well your happy today I guess eh so what was the fight about. Oh the same shit as every other time how I should act more like my mother well 1 flaw I that I see. Oh and what's that she said with a frown you don't wear dresses hahahaha smack!!!! Ow.

Can we go now; zain said with a bored yawn okay nakia said with a smile where are we going? To prepare to prepare for what nakia said with a puzzled look on her face to leave this damned boring place and find an adventure he said with a wide grin. Oh and how will we do that you're the only one of us with weapons and my father would say no. All the reason not to tell him ill get you a weapon my dad will say yes of course be ready tomorrow at dawn for now just think about writing a good goodbye letter Kay.

They both walked away with they're own thought zain was ecastic about leaving yes finally a chance to prove myself I can become famous have many adventures and see the world outside this stupid place ah im going to love it.

Nakia on the other hand was having some doubts what am I doing she sighed ill never be a good adventurer and plus ill miss daddy she thought then she thought of all the times they argued about her mother he was always nagging her that she wasn't acting enough like a lady well she would show him when she would return home one day to make her father proud of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi me again if I am doing something wrong or have any suggestions to make my writing better I will take all comments with the utmost seriousness thank you.

Blood omen chapter 3

The talk

Zain walked nervously into his home and sat at the table where his father was sitting

Ummmmmm dad he sad nervously some sweat making its way down his face

Caspian knew what was coming as his father did when he asked it to his own father when he was his sons age

Huh Caspian sighed u wanna leave eh

Huh Zain asked shock stamped on his face how did ya know I was going to ask that he asked perplexed

Well its cause I asked the same question when I was your age and im going to give you the same answer my father did

Hmmmmm Zain asked nervous

Yes Caspian answered

Really why Zain asked, because Caspian said with a frown you need to find out for yourself the dangers of this world and to find out your power

Yea Zain said with a frown how will I find it though it's been sixteen years and I still don't know how to reveal them

Don't worry Zain it will come to you in time but there is something else I need to warn you about try not to let the Blood omen take control

If you do you will kill your dearest friends with out the second thought and it will take over your mind if you don't learn how to control it and it may make you go mad

Zain gulped visibly but Zain said with a frown how do I control it he asked worry all over his face

Caspian stared at him for a few seconds well the first time it happens I doubt you will be able to control your rage but the second time think about your friends family and generally happy things very hard and well try to get im out .

Think about that well Zain now what else are you doing around the house

Oh yea I have to gather provisions and make nakia a weapon in the forge

Oh Caspian said what kind of weapon are you making for her he asked

Well Zain said a bow she has a great eye and perfect aim

Yea Caspian said accounting that she used to shoot twigs with perfect aim at your head hahahahahaha

Hey that's not very nice Zain said with a fake frown

So zain entered the kitchen gathered many various types of food and put it in a rucksack

And went into the forge to make nakia a great weapon


	5. Chapter 5

Hello here things finally get a little interesting once again if I am messing up I will take all comments seriously thank you.

Blood omen chapter 4

Disaster

(Far under the earth somewhere to the Deep South)Hmmmm a dark mysterious voice echoed he still is not heeding his dreams arconcos what do you have to say for this

Arconcos was a tall rat very skinny but a trained fighter all the less

My lord he said with a hiss he will not heed the lore of dreams he is not an overly superstious creature but he said smoothly I think I know how to make him act.

Explain arconcos the voice echoed

Well his best friend is the mortal nakia disgusting creature we do something to harm her he will follow the clues and come to us to save her

Very good arconcos now gather a team and……… make sure the jackal whelp dose not get to him first

Yes master arconcos said and he slithered away to obey his master

Huff Huff darkhan was panting running away from the underground police he was a jackal his fur was black and his eyes were a amber color ha-ha cant catch me weaklings he shouted tauntingly at the guards as they chased him through the underground chasm hmm light he exclaimed he hated leaving his sister and mother behind but he had no choice his mother was to frail to make the journey he intended to make and his sister was too young none the less he was going to put a stop to the tyrants plans for the crimson king so that his family could live in peace above ground

He over heard the tyrants plans for the crimson king known as Zain he had to find and warn his future king of the tyrants plans to take over the free world using the powers of the crimson king he sprinted through the caves into fresh air ahhhhh he explained finally I lost those dumbasses I must find this Zain person so that he can help me nay help the free world

Hmmm where do I go now

He pawed his sword handle hearing the sounds of the forest hmmmm somthins not right here

Then two guards rushed at him he drew his blade and slashed swiftly at the belly of the first one then turned as the other went behind him and stabbed him directly in the throat ass he muttered he detected a great power source so he decided to follow it hmm I wonder.

Zain was deep in the realms of sleep when he heard a noise huh zain zain zain you must awaken she's in trouble AWAKEN

Zain awoke with a start it was in the middle of the night but he sensed something was not right he heard noises and bangs as he heard footpaws storm up the stairs

ZAIN Caspian yelled GET UP WERE UNDER ATTACK

I knew this Zain explained as his eyes began to turn red with the blood omen we have to find nakia dad

Zain remember don't let him take control

Yea yea Zain muttered as blood began to run down his face lets go

Nakia was scared she heard loud noises so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan then she saw the first rats face look them she smashed it knoking him out cold a pair of hands dragged her outside a bunch of rats had her and was now putting fire to herhome she screamed as she realized her father was wstill inside let me go she yelled daddy hehehe your daddys dead now whelp that was the last thing he said as Zains scythe went through his head he shuddered and fell

SO YOU WANT SOME MORE YOU FILTHY MORTLALS

He brutally slashed all of them to pieces his omen went away as he say her crying his heart broke at the sight and he held her toh im as she cryed into his chest.

Im sorry as he watched the house burining he said naki9a I promis I swear to you they wont get away.


	6. Chapter 6

HIA the next chapter R&R I am finally getting my chapters longer yay

Blood Omen

Chapter 5 Crimson King

Zain could hardly remember the events of last night other then nakia losing her father and Zain killing 7 rats in about 30 seconds but he awoke with something relatively heavy he opened his eyes to find nakia on laying next to him with her head on his chest he moved away slowly his face burning when she awoke as well and grasped his wrist

Where ya goin she asked

Ummm he said his face on fire umm just letting you sleep grateful that it was dark so she could not see him blushing

No stay with me she grasped his arm a little tighter please I don't wanna be alone right now

Okay she laid her head back on his chest and they both fell asleep

Nakia awoke again this time Zain was still asleep she looked at his face he was so……… handsome cute she blushed at her own thoughts of him as she slowly fell back to sleep

(sigh) was the only thing that escaped dark khans mouth he had basically no idea where he was going just that he was following a strong energy source that just might be the crimson king (zain) . He was pretty much bored out of his mind with nothing to do but follow the source that might lead him to the person who might possibly be the strongest creature on the planet

I wonder he exclaimed if he's a jackal he mused yeah it has to be jackals must be the strongest creatures and the smartest yea yea the crimson king must be a jackal yes he must be jackals are defiantly strong and smart enough to be a living god like the crimson king heh yeah 

Dark khan continued to think this as he followed the strong energy source

Caspian could not sleep he rolled around in bed thinking about Laura his deceased wife he thought of how beautiful she was and smiled as he realized how much Zain looked like her he sniffed on how the other kids treated Zain because he was a. ………Half blood

He hated that word he was a rat Laura was a mouse it wasn't his fault. He remembered having to rip Zain (who was in the middle of the blood omen to not recognize what he was doing) off of a rat who had constantly made fun of him for being a half blood he thought that sooner or later Zain and his mouse best friend would probably fall in love and have another half blood child huh he sighed what really made him sad was how angry he got after Laura died he went into a rage fueled by the blood omen and killed hundreds of innocent people he shuddered as he thought of this but then he smiled when he remembered what stopped him he was in the middle of his rampage when Zain walked up to him crying and hugged him and said daddy please stop what would mommy think then he suddenly stopped the blood omen left him completely and he left with his son after musing after all of this he finally if even a little grudgingly fell asleep

Zain was in the realms of sleep again as a dream engulphed his mind Zain you are much better than these mortals find me find us your people set us free and you will be in your rightful place please you are a god you are the crimson king. Join us brother

Zain awoke from the dream questioning. A……….. God, what am I

Zain continued to stare at the wall until his gaze found nakias face hmm he said shes so beautiful I guess I never noticed it since all I ever thought about… Us was our friendship he blushed as he thought this then fell back to sleep still looking at her

Oooo maybe somthins ganna happen between them sooner or later R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello people id like to say if I am messing up tell me I will take all comments seriously thank you

Blood Omen

Chapter 6 the reckoning

In theses thoughts of mind Zain sat up nakia woke up as well are you ready to go

Yea I guess she asked sadness evident in her voice

Listen stay here Zain asked

Okay ill wait here replied nakia

He came back with a beautiful black bow made of a metal she could not identify also with a quiver of arrows the arrows were completely black and had a raven feather at the end of each one

Here Zain said is a bow made of a very rare metal called ebony it can take a lot of practice to use but im confident you'll be able to use it very well

She held it in her hands for a while then jumped up and hugged him around his waist much to his embarrassment thank you she sniffed

A much blushing Zain said ummm no problem

So ummmm what are we waiting for lets go to your father for a sec might as well see if he wants to come after last night

Yea I guess your right Zain agreed lets go

They found Caspian near the back of Zains house polishing beautiful sword made of an unidentifiable purplish ice

Ummmm nakia asked how come that sword doesn't melt

That's because Caspian said without looking up it is made of an ice that was found in a totally different realm other then this one

Oh she said completely confused as to how he got such a weapon

He's been around said Zain nonchalantly

Well I can't come if that's what you've come to ask said Caspian

How did you know I was going to ask that?

I have my ways he said well zain I have to basically rebuild our house so I cant come

Oh okay well I guess we have to be going then

Oh and Zain when you come back don't leave mud on the carpet he said humorously

Ha-ha bye dad

Okay Zain good luck (your gonna need it im afraid he thought to himself)

They entered the forest from the north side when Zain stopped Nakia. Come here he asked

Okay she replied she walked up to him and she grabbed her paw and said I swear on my life and my honor we will not stop till they are dead they are in for a reckoning this I swear.

Then he drew her into embrace her and………I will always protect you this I swear on my heart.

When he was hugging her she was blushing she was happy he wasn't looking at her face then they let go of each other and walked into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I am updating pretty fast as you can see I have A LOT of free time heh ON WITH THE STORY

Blood omen chapter 7

A Dangerous meeting and a song

Zain was walking through the forest and Zain started to sing a song that came to his mind out of nowhere he sang it as if in a trance not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching and listening

Make the people  
Hold each other's hands  
And fill their hearts with truth  
You made up your mind  
So do as divined

Put on your armor  
Ragged after fights  
Hold up your sword  
You're leaving the light  
Make yourself ready  
For the lords of the dark  
They'll watch your way  
So be cautious, quiet and hark

You hear them whispering  
In the crowns of the trees  
You're whirling 'round  
But your eyes don 't agree  
Will 'o' the wisps  
Misguiding your path  
You can 't throw a curse  
Without takin' their wrath

Watch out for the seas of hatred and sin  
Or all us people forget what we've been  
Our only hope's your victory  
Kill that satan who won't let us be - kill!

You re the keeper of the seven keys  
That lock up the seven seas  
And the seer of visions said before he went blind  
Hide them from demons and rescue mankind  
Or the world we're all in wili soon be sold  
To the throne of the evil payed with lucifer's gold

You can feel cold sweat  
Running down your neck  
And the dwarfs of falseness  
Throw mud at your back

Guided by spells  
Of the old seer's hand  
You're suffering pain  
Only steel can stand

Stay well on your way and follow the sign  
Fulfill your own promise and do what's divined  
The seven seas are far away  
Placed in the valley of dust heat and sway

You're the keeper of the seven keys  
That lock up the seven seas  
And the seer of visions said before he went blind  
Hide them from demons and rescue mankind  
Or the world we're all in wili soon be sold  
To the throne of the evil payed with lucifer's gold

Throw the first key into the sea of hate  
Throw the second key into the sea of fear  
Throw the third key into the sea of senselessness  
And make the people hold each other's hands  
The fourth key belongs into the sea of greed  
And the fifth into the sea of ignorance

Disease, disease, disease my friend  
For this whole world's in devil's hand  
Disease, disease, disease my friend  
Throw the key or you may die

On a mound at the shore of the last sea  
He is sitting, fixing your sight  
With his high iron voice causing sickness  
He is piaying you out with delight

Man who do you just think you are?  
A silly bum with seven stars  
Don't throw the key or you will see  
Dimensions cruel as they can be  
Don't let him...your power  
Throw the key...!

An earthquake, squirting fire, bursting ground  
Satan's screaming, and earth swallowing him away!

You're the keeper of the seven keys  
You locked up the seven seas  
And the seer of visions can now rest in peace  
There ain't no more demons and no more disease  
And mankind, live up, you're freee again  
Yes the tyrant is dead, he is gone, overthrown  
You have given our souls back to light

Avoice gasped after Zain finished the strange song

Dark khan knew when he was caught after hearing the prophecy he just sang out he knew this half blood was the crimson king

Hi my name is dark kahn and I am here to access your skills I hope you are ready for a fight I have to make sure you are actually the crimson king Zain

He dashed at Zain without warning Zain teleported behind dark khan ande hit him on the back of his head with the pole of his scythe

IS HHEH EHHE ALL YOU CAN DO WHELP

Zain was breathing heavy with the blood omen evident on his face as blood went down his eyes he suddenly screamed RELEASEEEEEEE

And time stopped he went behind dark khan and snapped his fingers time returned to normal speed as he hit him again with his pole sending him flying into a wall

Nakia saw him approach dark khan again when nakia ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said stop and surprisingly he did

Then he passed out………

Authors note: the song you just read is not mine unfortunately it belongs to one of my favorite power metal bands called helloween


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I hope this story is good if not tell me why and how I can fix it I will take all comments seriously thank you.

Blood Omen

Chapter 8 destinies and choices

Zain was wrapped in a nightmare hmmmm crimson king you know now that you are a god that you can stop time that you can teleport that you are not mortal you are so much better than theses mortal whelps listen to your inner demon he will show you the way if you do not it will lead to your own death……..

Nakia watched as dark khan fell asleep after his ordeal and saw Zain tossing and turning and shivering so she walked up silently to where he lay and wrapped her arms around him and laid down with him and he stopped tossing around then she curled up with him and fell asleep

The voice that was talking to Zain faded as something warm attached itself to him and he felt at peace and slipped back into the realms of peaceful sleep

Dark khan awoke suddenly and looked at Zain he was so…………….powerful he couldn't believe it one second he was running at him then the next he vanished and hit him from behind and threw him with much force into the wall he had to be the crimson king there was no other explanation for his incredible power. I must tell him to help me and help the world tomorrow as he looked he saw the two of them sleeping together hmmm heh heh this could be an amusing journey then he fell back to sleep.

Zain woke up with something warm clinging to him he awoke to find nakia sleeping with her arms around him. His whole face turned red when he shook her awake.

Oh you're awake

Why were you sleeping with me he said knowing she could see him blushing

Ummmm she said blushing herself you were tossing and turning and when I slept near you, you just stopped and relaxed

Oh ok lets go then wake up sleeping beauty over there

Ummm mr.dark khan

Oh there's no need to call me that please call me khan

Oh okay khan my friend wants to speak

Oh okay ill talk to your boyfriend he said with a smirk

He's not my boyfriend she said blushing

O yea he's not your boyfriend you two just slept together last night because you were friend's heh heh

SMACK!!!Ow

Hello dark khan was it

Yes it is my lord.

First don't call me that second WHY are you calling me that.

Because you are the crimson king of course you are a god my lord.

Ughhh I know this already but how am I a god as you say.

Dude did you see how far you threw me you have to be a god heh besides fighting you I was undefeated.

Really wow

The thing is you're a god and the tyrant wants s you to come to him so that he can steal your powers and take over this world

Hmmm tyrant?

You know the mysterious voice that keeps sending you dreams

How do you know about the dreams friend?

I heard the tyrant and his faithful runt arconcos talking about you he is also the one responsible for attacking the maiden's home!

Then Zain got angry as his eyes began to bleed then you better show us where they are hiding because if you don't it'll make me angry VERY ANGREY

Oh and tell me mortal how did you survive my attack

Well im not a human and my family is a rouase family like yours .

Well then show us the way friend or I'll have to hurt you lead on .

Well that's the end of this chapter kinda short but the next one will be wayyyy longer cya soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people entering chapter 9 REVIEW

Blood Omen

Chapter Nine Outraged

Move it jackal a very under the influence of the blood omen he strived to keep his unimaginable temper in check so he did not kill his friends.

CRASH damit you moron he gonna find us now RUN!!!!

Zains anger now no longer in balance ran after the rats screaming haahahahahahah there's nowhere to run weaklings.

He caught up to the first one he clenched his paws when he unclenched there were throwing knifes in the crevices of his fingers he threw them and they all scored direct hits in the back of his skull.

Then he came to a clearing they were all charging at him FOOLS!

The first one ran at him he teleported to the side and slashed his body in half then he teleported above the head of the next one and swung down cleaving him in half then he tauntingly teleported all around the last rat he kept turning looking for him when his scythe buried itself in his head.

When nakia and dark khan caught up there was nothing but body parts.

Then they suddenly heard clapping they looked up to find a tall rat standing there also with a scythe hehehehe very good job Zain I knew you were our king just by looking at you my name is arconcos my lord.

Quiet mortal Zain said abruptly I know your plans for me you wanna take my powers and kill me .

Well I see you've already learned the lies of our friend dark khan he's a liar he is the one who wants your powers im just here to let you take your place as ruler over these pathetic mortals and zenithar or the tyrant as dark khan calls him wants the same.

Really then why did you have nakia attacked?

Because you would not follow your dreams I had no other way of getting you to go to the great chasm I knew you would follow your mortal friend .

Now I am going to fight you because I know you are too much under the blood omen to listen so let the fight begin my lord then suddenly he teleported away .

Zain suddenly alerted said nakia dark Kahn gets to the side there is no telling where he will attack .

Okay nakia oh and zain.

Hmmm he replied .

Be careful .

Don't worry about me I'll be fine .

Then arconcos teleported in front of his face he slashed as time suddenly slowed down Zain moved to the side and slashed at him arconcos teleported around him again then Zain screamed RELEASEEEEEEEEE.

As time stopped he levitated above arconcos then snapped his fingers then he fell down and slashed him across his belly .

Oomph nice shot he grunted then he swung upwards but zain teleported again next to him and slashed his elbow then he smacked the pole of his scythe down against his body as he hit the floor he laughed.

Hahaha hahahah haahahah HAHAHAHA you really are the crimson king I will return but under a watchful eye be aware next time I wont be as easy to defeat hehehehehehehehe.

Nakia Dark Kahn comes back.

Nakia ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and said if you get hurt ill kill you he looked down at her and smirked .

Okay guys I guess now is a better time then any to tell you why zenithar is after you zain it all started a thousand years ago.

Zain and nakia did not know what to think as they sat around the fire to listen to his story.

You failed me arconcos Zenithars aggravated voice reached his ears as he bowed before his wrathful master .

My lord you of all people should know of the crimson kings powers I barely stood a chance.

Fine then I guess its time to give you more power arconcos he raised his hands over his servants head and green energy came from his hands .

As arconcos rose he thought you better watch out Zain this time you're the one having to run away in fear hahahahahahahaha .


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people I am going to briefly explain the legend of Zains ancestors should be interesting

Blood omen

Chapter 10 Leif

Well get on with it dark Kahn well here it goes

About a thousand years ago a superior race ruled the earth they called themselves gorithians they had powers just like we do they had a crimson king he was a young boy by the name of Leif his fur was grey his eyes were red.

Across the land they ruled over the normal mortal humans with an iron fist the human resistance leader was a young maiden by the name of Maria

Life hated the way he was living having to rule over them so basically the two leaders met up and eventually fell in love and went to destroy together the gorithians oppressive rule

When the leader reached his dyeing breath he recited a prophecy that in a thousand years a new crimson king would be born to give the land back to its rightful people

As dark khan finished he explained what Leif did not count for how ever that the next crimson king would be his own flesh and blood as you are zain what you also do not know that probably as you continue to find out your powers you might get a set of wings heh

Well that's it I guess lets go to bed

Zain lay down on the cold ground and fell to sleep

Arconcos watched from a nearby tree he was standing on heh heh this is not good now I have no way of tricking him into giving up his power but no matter ill find out sooner or later if he can win

Zain was having a dream and a specter appeared before him Zain

Zain could see he was a half blood with grey skin and red eyes you must be Leif yes I am soon something weird will happen to you' you will most defiantly find out more about yourself but now is not the time your friends are about to be under attack AWAKEN

Zain awoke to find a rat standing over nakia his eyes immediately turned red as he threw himself at the rat large black wings came out of his back and he dashed with great force into the rat and slammed him into a wall as his broken body hit the floor he was attacked from behind and he flew upwards and threw five throwing knifes at the rat they all scored direct hits he saw another rat near her and he roared and raised his paw and a blast of red energy cascaded from it and hit the rat as he disintegrated he looked and shot hundreds of small beams at a group of rats trying to jump dark khan all the beams killed them in an instant.

Nakia took a look at zain his eyes were bleeding he had large black wings out of his back and he had a red aura surrounding him then suddenly the wings returned in his back and his eyes returned to the old serene gold color as he passed out

Authors note: now you have a better look of the powers of the crimson king and soon I will be starting on the story soulless shell the story of the legend of Zains ancestor Leif


	12. Chapter 12

Hello here is where we learn way more about Zains past R&R

Blood omen chapter 11

the half blood

Nakia did not know what to make of what just happened. Zain had wings WINGS and he slid upon the floor he was floating. She looked at his unconscious form thinking what is happening to you.

Zain felt weird he felt so much…power he was loving it. He felt like he could do anything. Then he gasped as Leif appeared before him again

He stared at him before talking. ……Zain this is the first of many more strange things to come be wary for I and you for that manner have no idea what will happen to you next.

Think on that and be ready things are not as they seem

As zains eyes snapped open as he saw nakia running towards him she threw her arms around him.

What is happening to you? I was so afraid that you might not wake up.

What do ya mean he asked?

You were knocked out for six hours explained Nakia

Whoa really

But that's not all your eyes weren't just bleeding this time you had………wings you could float over the ground and you had a strange red aura the thing is…………im scared for you I really am afraid something bad might happen and…….

Shh shhh he said holding her to him I'm fine as you can see and im with you right now so what can go wrong he said.

Well im going to go to bed just promise me one thing

What?

Be careful she replied kissing him on the cheek

As she walked away he put a paw to is face, which at the moment was burning red, did She just do that he asked him self.

As Nakia walked away she asked herself blushing did I just do that?

Zenithar was having his own thoughts on the reports he just got from the near dead scout on the crimson king

Hmm he sighed why must I be surrounded by weaklings and fools

Bu but my lo lord

SHUT IT he yelled at the unfortunate scout

Yes master he replied terrified

Ughhhh looks like ill have to send out my little friends a lot sooner then I thought

My lord a loud imperious voice entered his mind

Yes what is it now Perseus

Perseus was a black jackal in the service of zenithar .

My lord I believe I am the one who can take on the crimson king.

Zenithars interests were instantly piqued hmmmm tell me more Perseus

I have just gained new power I believe I am the best person for the job of bringing the crimson king to you HA a loud voice answered

It was arconcos fool I will be there also to bring him in when he slaughters you WEAKLING

How dare you BASTARD

ENOUGH zenithar roared

In a instant both vermin were on their knees to Zenithar

We are sorry my lord they both replied

Ahh that's better now head out perseus I will send out arconcos if you are killed and remember I want him ALIVE

As zain slept through the night he had many thoughts on his childhood he remembered many things……..

He saw a smaller version of himself running to his mother after school

Mommy he yelled joyfully she laughed as she swept him up into her arms hugging him how was school today Zain

Oh it was very fun momma nakia and me got to make letters it was cool

Well im glad you had fun she said

But he said some man passing by called me a mean name

Oh she said suddenly serious now zain what did this man call you

Ummmmm a half blood

Oh zain she said with a frown hugging him im sorry

Momma whats a half blood any ways

Zain I cannot really explain that to you right now so lets go home

Okay momma will daddy be home again

Yes I am certain he will be

Yay he replied as they walked home together paw in paw

Zain awoke with tears in his eyes it was many years since he thought about his mother

Nakia awoke to the sounds of crying

Zain whats the matter

As soon as he heard her he quickly dried his eyes oh (sniff) its nothing

No Zain please tell me well had had a dream

Oh she said.

About my……mother

Oh im sorry are you alright

Yes im fine im sure

Zain

Mmm hmm he replied do you miss her

Yes every day

Im sorry

Don't be he replied you should go back to bed its late

Okay she said sweet dreams

As she walked away he laid his head on the floor thinking about his mother knowing he would not sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello more sad childhood stories to come R&R

Blood Omen chapter 12

Remember tomorrow

Nakia awoke the next day feeling refreshed but was surprised to see that Zain was awake

What are you doing up so early she asked him

I didn't get any sleep last night I kept thinking about her and I stayed up all night

You did huh hmmmm well maybe today will be better

Yea I hope so

Well there is something I have noticed about you lately nakia

Yea what is that she asked

That ever since your father died your personality changed you used to contradict me all the time

Well you basically are the only person I have left she said I am trying to hold in my emotions tears making their way to her eyes your all I have left she began to cry he picked her up and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while till she stopped crying her she said do you think we will always be together

That thought never entered Zains mind before so he gave her an honest answer I don't really know what the future holds for us he said but all I know is if you ever need me ill always be with you.

Thank you she said hugging him I hope we can be though I think id be pretty bored without you around.

Hey you two they jumped as dark khan walked into the area they were in oh hi sorry to ………. Ummm interrupt but I see some rats and such heading our way I think we should check it out.

They walked behind some bushes near their camp and saw a jackal

Hmmm perseus exclaimed they were here not long ago search the surrounding area

Yes sir the rats replied

Then Zains eyes grew red NAKIA IM GOING

But Zain I….

No get up into that tree when I give a whistle send an arrow into that jackals head dark khan come with me

Ummmm okay they both replied

Nakia went past the bushes and climbed up the trunk of the tree and took out her bow and notched an arrow loosely to the string waiting for Zains signal

Zain walked forward ahhhhh perseus was it are you looking for me mortal

Perseus looked at the crimson king he was a half blood his eyes were bleeding from the blood omen and he could see a pair of black wings coming from his back then something new happened two long thick horns came from his forehead he looked the picture of a demon SO THEN LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE DARK KHAN TAKE ON THE RATS ILL TAKE CARE OF PRETTY BOY OVER HERE

Heh heh yea will do

Ah cousin dark khan its been a while hasent it

Oh shut up perseus your such a pretty boy

When ive captured the crimson king here ill be sure to make you die a horrific death cousin dark khan now Zain was it lets begin

GLADLY WHELP

He dashed at the jackal with intense speeds and threw himself at perseus but he teleported to the side

Humph those kinds of techniques are not going to work on m……BLAST

As tons of beams cascaded out of zains palm like shot gun bursts he scored about ten direct hits

Hmmm very good this might actually be a challenge

Then a large beam blazed in his face ahhhhh you bastard

I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THIS EASLIY EITHER WHELP

Well zain eat this as he fired ten daggers at him zain screamed RELASEEEEEEEE

Time stopped he placed himself above perseus and snapped his fingers as perseus blindly looked for Zain he whisled then said may god have mercy on your soul.

Humph god is……… those were the last words he said.

As nakia fired the arrow she screamed AMEN!

As the arrow ravaged through his skull he thought guh god.!!??

Hmmmm what a weakling not worth my time then nakia took a better look at him he had huge horns Zain she ran up to him and hugged him as she did so he felt him self go weak and blacked out.

Nakia was worried about him every time he transformed he would go into a deep slumber oh I hope he's okay she said biting her bottom lip

Zain once again was having dreams of his child hood he was a bit taller this time but still had that rebellious glint in his eyes

He was standing before his mother with his head down why did you attack that boy Zain because momma he called me a half blood

Oh Zain how many times have I told you not to let their words get to you she asked sadly.

Well momma it hurts it hurts more than getting run through with the sharpest blade

Well you should not have attacked that boy neither should of nakia for that manner

Momma leave nakia out of this she was only trying to be a good friend and protect me

I just he explained tears reaching his eyes I just wanna fit in with every one else

Oh honey she said picking him up and hugging him no matter what you must remember this you are unique they only make fun of you because most of them don't have a family like you do or have as much things as you do so they make fun of others to make themselves feel better.

But momma how am I unique

I believe you will find that out in time

As the dream faded he found him self awake

Zain nakia was calling him over ummmm tell me what happens when you transform

Well I feel like my chest is burning up and my eyes hurt and I feel abnormally sad

Why do you ask?

Oh nothing well I ummmmmm she said her face becoming red I well ummm cant sleep and I was well wondering if you would stay with me tonight

Zain also felt his face turn red at this statement uhhhh ummmm sure

As he laid down she put her head on his chest and instantly fell asleep then he felt his eyes drooping as he eventually fell to sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

On with the next chapter

Blood Omen chapter 13

The crimson kings eye

Zain in the realms of deep sleep Leif appeared before him

Zain he exclaimed

What is it now Leif Zain asked annoyed

Listen to this maybe you will find out what it means soon enough

Show me your banner  
Come show me your sign  
The Crimson King's eye  
Is the mark to reveal you are mine! 

Zain you must find out what this means it is a prophecy of what are ancestors thought the crimson king would be like

You must also keep a watch over nakia she's important in your future and she's the kin of an old friend of mine

He awoke nakia was still sleeping he shook her awake nakia.

Mmmm morning she replied happily.

How you feel he asked concerned better.

Mmm hmm she replied but one thing I have seen a mark on dark khan it looks like an eye.

When did you see this it was on his back she replied when he took off his shirt

Zains eyes opened wide DARK KHAN he roared!

What what he slid into the area they were in.

Show me your mark dark khan.

His paw flew protectively to his back at this statement you……. Belong to me dark khan .

Huh nakia asked confused Zain repeated the riddle he learned last night.

Show me your banner  
Come show me your sign  
The Crimson King's eye  
Is the mark to reveal you are mine!

Hmm so any one with the mark of the crimson king on them is a servant or summat.

No certain marks mean certain things mine has one spike on the eye lid if you can find Zains you can see his mark has three and the pupil is blood red hence the name crimson king.

What does one spike means it means that you are the crimson kings advisor.

Hmmm well you are pretty smart I guess so I guess you wanna see my mark I don't know where it is.

I think I might know he said hold out your wrist Zain .

Okay he placed his paw over Zains wrist and a green energy emanated from it and a large eye appered on his wrist it was as he described a large elaborate eye with three spikes adorning the lid of the eye the eye ball was a pure red blood color and looked like zain had just sustained a wrist wound in that spot.

As you can see a mark like this means you are the crimson king a god and lord over all half bloods rats and jackals

We must get to the great chasm to stop zenithar by any means nessicary and when I take my place I will try to make the world a least a little better.

Resolution we must end this futile and disgusting pride wars between vermin and woodlander kind it is a blood feud that has lasted for generations must soon end and I will try to make some effort In this world.

Nakia and dark khan were thinking if any could stop this feud Zain could

Ahhh so Zain wants vermin woodland unity like all the other wannabe hero blowhards eh I will make sure he dose not get here by himself I will drag him here I will take his power I will become a god and I will give vermin the respect they deserve then I will hunt down the pride filled badger lords and make them beg on their knees to me then when this is done I will make that filthy half blood beg his way all the way to his filthy mortal mother hahahahahahaha.

Arconcos laughed he wanted to kill the crimson king he will take Zains powers then zenithar will beg on his knees to me and beg for his death to be swift oh I can wait but the crimson king must fall.

As Zain looked out at the surrounding forest a riddle came to his mind

The universe is void  
Just you and I  
Let there be light  
The stars will rise  
Then fall again  
Climbing to the top  
An empty room  
Is all there is  
Oh I fear it is  
Prophecies were made of you and I  
The vision's strong  
But meanwhile keep on falling  
Oh what a miracle is life  
An even bigger one is size  
It's just the way it is  
I fear it is  
It's just the way it is

His head began to ring uncontrollably and his eyes flickered between red and gold whaa whats happining to me

I AM THE AGELESS he heard a voice in his mind scream I AM A WINGED TERROR AND A DEMON IN DISGUSE please listen a soft voice in his mind echoed it was his mother he could see before his eyes

Please do not let him take control he does not know self control yet he will kill you without thinking please you must be wary till we are reunited some day please deep inside you there is a pure soul trying to get out and you will need him to defeat Zenithar do not let him take control

STOPPPP As Zain screamed this omen stopped trying to get into his mind

Thank you Zain his mother replied and tell your father next time you see him that im sorry now go to her huh….

Zainnn she ran up to him and knocked him over as she embraced him on the floor what happened Zain you were screaming

Oh nothing said Zain just teaching the omen a lesson he said with a smirk

Lets go Zain she replied and took his paw as they returned to the camp.


	15. Chapter 15

Blood Omen

Chapter 14

Arconcos

Arconcos stared out at the pitiful sight in front of his eyes ughhh told you the fool would get killed

In front of him was the mangled corpse of perseus ughh get it out of my sight throw his stupid ass in the forest

I guess you were right arconcos all I know now is he is getting too strong you must try to kill him this time if you fail I will kill you my self if he dose not first now get out of my sight arconcos

Yes master he said obediently as he walked away he commented in his mind oh soon Zenithar you will be the one calling me master

Zain and nakia continued into camp together they saw dark khan sleeping on the floor with his mouth open Zain crept up to him and screamed FIRE in his ear

Dark khan jumped up instantly screaming FIRE WHERE WHERE

He got up and saw nakia and Zain laughing on the floor tears streaming down their faces as they laughed

Hahahahahaha you should of seen your self your face was pri pri priceless hahaha

Hahahahahahaha laughed an unknown voice very funny Zain

Arconcos Zain answered

Oh how very perceptive you are crimson king but this time will drag you to the chasm this time then we will take your powers and become gods oh and don't worry when you leave I wont ravage the girl too badly hahaha

The instant he said that he was in his demon form WANNA COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT MORTAL

Yes I will I will drag her to a nice quiet spot and rape her till she screams hahahaha

Then something smashed into his body so hard it knocked all the breath from his body

DIE!!!!!!!

Zain bounced back after slamming him into a wall and slashed out at him with his scythe he scored a direct hit to his leg almost severing it

Arconcos jumped back and placed a paw to his wound the leg completely reattached hmmmm I think you will have to do better than that to defeat me

Then zain opened his palm and shot clusters of energy beams at him they all scored direct hits

Arghhh I guess you have gotten better as I heard the fool perseus lasted only a few minutes with you that's good I love a good challenge

A challenge is more then you will get mortal

Lets go he dashed once again at arconcos but he teleported to the side and shot a large beam at him Zain dodged and clamped his claws into the ground and he began gathering the energy in the air around him then he shot it up and six large beams fell above arconcos and all scored direct hits

Argggg damit then he dashed at zain and he hit the wall knocking him out of his demon form then a voice in his mind screamed an helpful idea go to her NOW it screamed

All of a sudden arconcos felt dazed he did not know why

Hurry Zain the voice told him again I cannot hold him for long

He ran up to Nakia and took her paws okay we are going to try something concentrate your energies into your mind and picture an happy image and cling to it I will do the rest okay

Nakia had no idea what she was asking of her but she complied and she concentrated on all the time they spent together

Zain also focused on the same thing and suddenly a black aura surrounded zain and a whit aura surrounded Nakia

No longer dazed arconcos stared at them thinking what's going on then he was suddenly held in the air by an unknown force and energy bound his paws to a cross made of energy

Whats going on

Suddenly the auras surrounding zain and nakia took the forms of a white and black dragon they both rose up and the two dragons intertwined and both shot a enormous beams at him and intertwined themselves as well

No no no no NOOOOOO arconcos screamed as the beams ripped him apart

As the dragons disappeared Zain walked up to Nakia and wrapped his arms around her its okay he said I will never let him get you ever I will always protect you even with my dieing breaths

She felt as if she had nothing else to say as she hugged him back she thought i….love you

Ahh arconcos zenithar sighed I knew you would not make it but now no more games I will let the crimson king come to me the real battle begins noew

Authors note: yay arconcos is finally dead (throws confetti) and now things are going to get wayyy more interesting .


End file.
